Safe
by MadamSoprano
Summary: Zoey's boyfriend is not who she thought he was and the relationship turns violent. When Chase finds out,it is up to him,Michael and Logan to protect her from her living nightmare. Choey,eventually. T for Violence. I own nothing but Andy White.
1. Chapter 1

Safe

Ch.1 Face Down

Zoey lay on the ground,clutching at her stomach. The figure looming over her gave a sickening laugh as she groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt,Zoey? Hmm?" growled her boyfriend of over six months,Andy White, as he delivered yet another kick to her abdomen. She refrained from crying out ; It would only serve to make things worse for her. She would wait for him to leave before letting the tears fall.

Andy bent over to be closer to Zoey's ear. "Now,remember this next time you decide it is okay to even look at another one will ever love you the way I do,Zo. " He pressed his rough lips against her cheek before leaving her on the floor of his dorm.

Zoey waited a moment,listening to the sound of his footsteps retreating,and pulled her self to her feet with much difficulty. She managed to slowly make her way to the door,catching only a glimpse of her self in the mirror on the wall. "Not as bad as last time,I guess." She thought, walked out the door,locking it behind her. _ Chase Matthews called goodbye to his roommates,Michael Barett and Logan Reese,and shut his dorm door with a click. He turned to walk down the hall and caught sight of a familiar dirty blonde pony tail exiting the room next door. Andy's smiled widely before realizing the pained expression her face. Concern flooded his feature in the blink of an eye.

"Zoey!"

Her brown eyes widened like a deer's in head lights then she shook her head,as though to erase any sign that something was wrong. A weak version of her 100 watt smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Chase." she spoke,trying to contain her cries of anguish. Everything just hurt.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked. He reached to brush a loose strand of hair from her face,and she flinched as though he were going to hit her. Taken aback,he stepped away slightly. It is then he gets a good look at her.

An angry looking welt ,in the shape of what appeared to be a hand,on her left cheek glared up at him. He sucked in a breath.

"What in the hell is that?" he questioned, eyes roaming all over her to cheek for other injuries.

"Nothing.I fell."

"Yeah,well that looks like someone hit you. I can see the impression of fing-"

"Chase,just drop it okay?" Zoey pleaded,not meeting her best friend's gaze.

"Did he do this to you?" Anger boils in his chest.

"No,of course not!" she tried to be flippant.

"Zoey." He said firmly, clutching her by the shoulders.

"Did Andy do this?" She finally met his worried green eyes with her own terrified brown ones. Her bottom lip quivered and she nodded,bursting into tears. Chase curled an arm around her,ushering her into his room without a second ignored the curious looks of his roomies as he sits a sobbing Zoey on his couch,cradling her to him and whispering soothing words. Her breathing became steady within minutes and exhaustion seems to hit her from out of the blue. As he stood,adjusting her so that she was laying down,Chase covered her with the blue knitted blanket his Grandmother had given him years ago then turns towards Logan and Mike. He appreciates their silence but know he'll have to explain to them why just moments ago he practically carried a distraught Zoey Brook's into their room.

"We have a problem." He sighed,jaw clenched.

"What happened to Brooks?" Logan asked,an uncharacteristic concern in his eyes.

"Do you remember Emily Pratt?" Chase questioned.

"Andy's ex-girlfriend." Michael responded with a nod.

"And why did she leave?"

"Her friends say it was because he was hurting her or something..."Logan paused,his eyes widening.

"Oh hell no."

"He hit her?"

"It explains a lot,doesn't it? The way she's been acting the past few months. We knew something was wrong but never this." Chase said,hanging his head.

He had never liked Andy,even before he began dating Zoey. Something had been off with him even all of those years ago,in 6th grade when Chase came to PCA. Andy always had a single room right next door to theirs,not matter the dorm hall so he was pretty much stuck with the guy. There was something in his eyes though,the way he looked possessively at Zoey. Chase had thought maybe it was his own jealousy but now he is ashamed he hadn't seen all of the signs before hand.

But he kind of had. Zoey had become withdrawn. No late runs to Sushi Rox,nor grape wars or study sessions. She'd even stopped going for pedicures with Quinn and Lola about a month into her relationship with Andy. Her grades were becoming average at best and she started to wear more layers than was necessary for Califronia. He'd even noticed that her already thin figure was withering away to skin and he had done nothing.

He still loved Zoey. He would probably always love her. The thought that she had been suffering for so long tore him up inside.

As tears threatened to fall ,Chase looked to his best friend,Michael, for help.

The boy himself saw the plea in his bushy haired friends eyes. Chase Matthews was heart broken.

"I'll get the girls. We'll get her parents on the phone in the morning,and go to Dean Rivers when they get here. Until then,Zoey can stay here with us."

Chase nodded,his face still clenched in anger.

Michael left for Room 101,leaving Logan to keep Chase in check.

The normally self centered boy placed a hand on his roommates shoulder.

"Hey,we care about her,too. With us three around,he will never touch her again. We won't make the same mistake twice." Logan told him firmly.

Chase looked at him in shock. While he knew that Logan wasn't always a jerk,it surprised him how seriously he took his friendship with Zoey.

Without warning,Chase drew his friend into a tight man hug-and-pat on the back.

"Thanks,man."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay so...hi :3 I forgot to put this little message in the first chapter. I'm not like most authors who will demand reviews in order to continue a story. As long as I have intrest and see that the story stats aare still getting hits,there will be updates. :) Onward!**

**P.S I own nothing but Andy and Season 1 on 't sue.**

**P.S.S A few details of Zoey's injuries may be disturbing so proceed with caution.**

**Ch.2 **

Zoey woke up almost as quickly as she had fallen asleep. When the door to Room 148 closed with a click behind Logan, she sat up suddenly.

"Well,good evening sleepy head." greeted Chase,who sat on the floor by the couch.

"How long was I out?" She mumbled,rubbing her eyes.

"Only about thirty minutes. Logan just went out to get pizza;I hope you're hungry."

She dropped her hand and looked at him with hesitation. She hadn't eaten much that week,preferring to catch up on school work during lunch when Andy was busy. Plus, she didn't really have an appetite those days.

Her stomach rumbled loudly,causing a chuckle from her best friend. "I thought so."

Their was a comfortable silence between them for a few moments before she broke it.

"Do Logan and Michael know?"

"About Andy? Yes. They were worried about are all worried,have been for months."

"I know. I am so sorry for-"

"You have nothing to apologize for!" The words burst from Chase's mouth, a little too loudly.

Lowering his tone,he spoke again. "Why didn't you say something? We would have helped you."

She was quiet again.

"Zoey." He begged. He needed an explanation, something to ease his mind.

"He was going to hurt you." she whispered, eyes focused on her lap.

"Me? He threatened you with me?" he choked out. He felt like the wind had been knocked right out of him. "Oh Zoey,I could have taken care of myself or accepted the ,anything would have been better than him laying one finger on you."

She shook her head violently,water welling in her eyes. Suddenly it was hard for her to breathe.

"What? Zoey, tell me whats going on in your head,please?"

"He wouldn't have beaten you,Chase." she managed to say between gasps for air.

His face screwed up in confusion.

She looked at him,the hurt she was feeling apparent in her gaze, and pulled at the hem of her hot pink PCA t-shirt to reveal her bare stomach.

He'd seen her belly before,when she wore bikini' he saw then was nothing like those times. The smooth,tan skin was replaced by black and blue prints;however,that wasn't the must disturbing of her injuries.

A long,shallow gash stretched the length of her stomach,disappearing at her naval then continuing on the other side until it reached her rolled through him like a wave off the ocean.

"He has a knife."

Chase brought his fingers to her flesh,tracing the path on the scar to where it meets her belly button. She shivered under his touch and pushed his hand away while tugging her shirt back down.

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore,Zo." He vowed,clasping her hand in his.

The tender moment was interrupted by the door to Room 148 swinging open to reveal Logan,who was carrying a pizza box,followed closely behind by Michael,Lola and Quinn. Both of Zoey's roommates wore similar looks of worry.

"Zoey!" Lola called out upon seeing the blonde."Michael said you were hurt but didn't explain what was wrong!"

Quinn's eyes analyzed Zoey intently until they caught the red mark on her friend's left cheek.

"I knew it." she whispered,walking quickly to Zoey's side and kneeling beside her.

Lola gave Quinn a questioning look.

"You knew what?"

"Andy's been hitting her,Lo." Michael told her,placing a hand on her shoulder.

The latina's mouth dropped open in shock but her expression quickly turned to anger.

"Where the hell is he? I'll kill him!" she screeched,looking wildly around as though he would be in the room with them.

Michael grabbed her elbows,holding her in place. "Hey,calm down. We'll take care of him...the right way." She relaxed slightly under is touch.

"So the rumors about him and Emily Pratt are true?"

"We are guessing that yes,they are."

She groaned in almost disgust. "I didn't believe Karen when she told me!

"Karen?" Logan asked,eyebrow raised.

"Emily's best friend. She tried telling me what he was like when Zoey started dating him! She wanted me to tell Zoey,to warn her but-"

"I wouldn't have listened,Lola." Zoey said,quietly. "I probably would have gotten bad at you,if anything."

Lola fell silent.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked,more so to Zoey than anyone else. Despite this,Chase answered.

"Zoey is going to stay here tonight. You guys probably should as well."

"We can't,Coco does nightly room checks. So does your R.A." Lola reminded him.

Chase frowned. He had totally over looked that.

"Taken care off." spoke Logan.

Everyone turned to look at him with doubt.

"I paid them each fifty bucks to stay away from our dorms tonight. are always desperate for a little cash."

His friends rolled their eyes. Leave it to Logan to solve things with his daddy's money.

"Alright,now that is settled. In the 'll call your parents. Then when they arrive,we go to Dean Rivers." Chase declared,reiterating what he,Michael and Logan had decided earlier.

"Mom and Dad are in the middle of nowhere visiting relatives,it might take days for them to get here." Zoey told him.

"You'll stay here for a few days then." He said with a shrug. "Or we'll alternate dorms. It's a long weekend; we have tomorrow,Saturday,Sunday and Monday off."

"What if he finds us? Chase,I can't let him hurt my friends."

"Then we'll handle it." He spoke,trying to reassure her.

She believed him,giving a nod as the tears in her eyes built up and she threw her arms around his neck.

Just as she began to relax,a knock sounded throughout the room. A chill ran down her spine as she looked towards the door.

"Hey,Matthews,Barret,Reese! Open up."

It was Andy.

**A.N: Short chapter but it had to be done simply to set the stage for some major suspense. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Ugh,sorry for the mistakes last chapter! Somewhere between saving and publishing half-sentences got erased. **

**I do not own anything but Andy. **

_**Review replies:**_

_**Okay so a guest pointed out that Chase,Michael and Logan could take Andy down together if he were to attack any of them or Zoey. While this is true it is important to remember that Andy White,like most abusers,is a coward and wouldn't dare take on more than one person.*cue foreshadowing music***_

_**P.S I switched up the bed assignment of the boys dorm since this is set in an AU Season 3 Chase got the single bed.**_

_**Ch.3**_

A quiet panic settled over the room as they realize just who was on the other side set in.

"Hide the girls!" Chase hissed, pulling Zoey from the couch and towards the closet on the other side of the room.

"Hey White! Give us a minute." Logan called,gesturing for Quinn to crawl under his bed.

When all the girls were well hidden,Michael opened the door with a convincingly friendly smile. It amazed Chase how well they could all contain their rage.

"Hey,man. What's up?"

Andy peeked into the room,eyes sweeping the area. He was looking for Zoey, that was no surprise.

"Have you guys seen my lady? She left her phone in my room earlier and I've looked all over for her." He wiggled the little pink phone in his hand.

"Zoey? Nah,I haven't seen her since first period. Logan? Chase?"

"Same here. " Chase responded, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I saw her with Lola and Quinn. I think they were going to the library. That was hours ago,though." Logan told him.

"Ah,well alright. Can I leave this with you guys? Her brother has called it non-stop. It's getting a bit pesky,ya know?" Andy said with a deep chuckle.

"Yeah,man." Michael took the cell phone,dropping it into the pocket of his shorts.

"Thanks,dude." He waved goodbye, with a head tilt of acknowledgement, before walking away. Michael's gaze followed him down the hall then closed and locked the door.

Lola squirmed out from behind the couch,dusting herself off.

Quinn's head popped out from under the bunk beds.

"A little help?"

Lola rolled her eyes, walking over to aid her friend.

Chase tapped on the folding door of the closet.

"Come on,Zo."

There wasn't an answer.

"Zoey?" He tugged on the small knob, pulling the door open.

There sat Zoey, knees tucked to her chin. She was shaking.

He knelt,scooping her up in his arms. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her nose in the crook her neck. The shaking ceased while she was in his embrace. Butterflies fluttered in Chase's stomach. He made her feel safe.

Chase sat he down on the couch,but didn't release her.

"We need to get some food in you, Zo. When was the last time you ate?"

She seemed to think for a moment. " Uh, maybe yesterday at lunch? I grabbed a handful of grapes during lunch. I haven't really had the chance to eat since."

Logan grabbed a napkin, slapping two large slices of pizza on it and handed the food to Zoey.

"Eat."

The teens chewed their pizza in silence, Chase still glued to Zoey's side. She ate slowly, reveling in each bite she took.

When the food was gone,they decided to sleep. It had been a long few hours for the group of friends, but honestly the worry for their friend over the last few months had reached a crescendo.

The boys offered up their beds in favor of sleeping on the floor or couch in Logan's case.

Chase pulled back the dark blue covers of his single bed for Zoey to crawl under and turned to make his pallet on the floor. He was stopped by a hand to his forearm. He looked back at her friend in curiosity.

"Can you..." she trailed off looking at the bed, indicating she wanted him to lay with her.

His green eyes widened momentarily.

"I can't really sleep in places I've never slept before. I get nightmares."

"Uh..sure." He stammered. " Which side do you prefer? "

"The right." She answered, shifting awkwardly in place.

"Good, because I sleep on the left." He said,trying to make things light.

She gave him a small smile and slid under the comforter.

Chase looked over at Michael, who simply laughed.

"Maybe something good will come out of this situation." he thought. "If it gets Chase to confess to her, then it will have been somewhat worth it. He flips the light off before taking his place on the floor next to the lower bunk where Lola slept.

The bushy haired teen walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing into the sheets next to Zoey. For a few minutes, he laid there in the dark unsure of where he should put his hands.

The question was answered when he felt a pair of arms snake around his torso. His body was tense for a moment. She was so close that with her head on his chest, he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

Tentatively, he slides an arm under her resting his hands on her hip.

"Chase?" Zoey whispered, lifting her head from his chest.

"Yeah,Zo?" he answered just as quietly.

"Thank you." She mummers, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth then snuggling back into his arms.

Chase's face grew warm, the usual urge to tell her how he felt itching in his throat.

He fell asleep moments later, not having to dream her into his arms like he had nearly every night since they met.

**A.N: Another short chapter! I just felt like cranking this out before doing my chores for the day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hello! ^^ Okay sorry for the delay. Thursday my power was out for 12 hours after me posting and then yesterday I kept getting distracted so hopefully I'll finish this today (Saturday)**

**I really appreciate all of the reviews and hopefully this chapter will satisfy you. ^^ This is Choey filled fluff chapter because I can. I haven't written them since I was twelve so I may be a bit rusty. **_**Are there any other couples you would like to see?**_

_**Ch.4**_

The most peaceful sleep of Chase Matthew's life was interrupted in the dead of night by whimpering. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized Zoey was no longer curled around him the way she had been when he had fallen asleep.

He turned his head to the side to find her sitting up on the edge of the bed, head in hands.

"Zo?" he whispered, reaching towards her.

"Go back to sleep,Chase. I'm fine." she sniffled, not looking up.

"Hmm..when did they change the definition of 'fine' to bawling your eyes out in middle of the night?" he asked. He was incredibly sassy when half asleep.

She didn't respond.

"Come 'ere." he commanded, sleepily. He pulled himself up partially.

Zoey obliged, laying down on her side to face him, wiggling closer to her best friend.

He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her doe-like brown eyes filled with anguish.

"Tell the Fuzzyhead what's wrong." he said, attempting to bring back her heart-stopping smile.

It doesn't work.

"I had a nightmare." she told him, lower lip quivering.

"About?"

"Andy. He found us, me and you, laying like this. He was so angry, and not like he usually is. This was murderous. Almost like the time he..." She trailed off, as though she didn't want to tell him about what came to mind.

" The time he?" Chase prompted. He was fully awake now.

She gulped and squirmed a little.

"Do you remember the day at the beach? Shortly after he and I started dating?"

"Yeah, you and I went by ourselves to hang out with each other." He nodded.

"And how we ended up having a splash fight in the ocean?"

He grinned goofily, thinking of how much fun they had that day. It was the last time they had hung out one on one since she started acting not like herself. He'd taken her by the waist, pulling her into the ocean with him after she made a comment about his " freakish afro". It had been perfect, imagining that for a while she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Yeah, that day was great." he admitted.

"Someone saw us and told him, Chase. "

Dread filled his gut. Oh no.

"Is that when..._it _started?" he asked.

She bit her lip, nodding. "He asked me over to his room that night, hit me and he pinned me to the floor. That's why I wore those ridiculous wrist bands for weeks. "

Just thinking about Andy, holding a helpless Zoey down only a room over from where Chase sat thinking about how close he had come to kissing her at the beach (as well as a myriad of inappropriate thoughts that came to mind whenever Zoey was involved) made his blood boil.

"What happened in your nightmare after he found us?" He questioned, trying to keep his temper in check.

"We couldn't seem to get out of bed, you know one of those dreams were everything is slow motion, and he...Andy pulled out his knife and lunged at us. I swear I can feel where he stabbed me." she said, caressing her abdomen.

He could see the tears falling from her eyes as she spoke glisten in the slight moonlight. He swiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey, you are safe with me. I would do anything to protect you, no matter what." He held her gaze. Even in the dark,she could see the honesty in his green depths. Not that she ever doubted him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered, not tearing her eyes away.

Suddenly, every part of him was warm as he realized how close their faces were in that moment.

He had been in love with this girl for three years, stuck by her as a best friend no matter what. This was his opportunity! She was right there, in his bed none the less!

It would be wrong ,though. She was vulnerable.. What if she only reciprocated his feelings because of the moment? He couldn't ruin their friendship.

Then again, when would he get another chance with her? Maybe this was their moment,

Before he could decide anything, he felt her hand work its way into his messy curls.

"Chase..." she muttered, gaze flickering between his lips and eyes.

Then her lips were on his, in a frenzy almost.

He froze momentarily before responding with just as much enthusiasm, cradling the side of her face.

None of his thought were remotely coherent. All he could think was her name, he was too focused on all the the sensations that he was experiencing. God,he was in love with this girl.

She pressed on his shoulders, so that he was on his back and she hovered over him never breaking from the kiss.

It hit him, quickly, just where they were.

"Zo...Zoey!" he said against her lips, reluctantly pushing her away.

She pulled back, confusion clouded her face. "Was that wrong?"

"No, of course not. That was..._perfect_. You have no idea,Zo. "

"Then what?"

"We are in my bed. "

"Oh."

" And you are vulnerable. I don't want us to start something that you might change your mind about when this is all over."

" Chase, this isn't just some side effect of how Andy has treated me. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time. Way before I was with him. " she told him, almost bashfully. "But you are right. We should wait until we are in the clear. I've waited for three years, what's a few days?"

His eyes widened at this confession. Could she have really liked him back all along?

"We are going to talk." he said,firmly. "Soon. As soon as that jerk is gone for good, we are going to sort all of this out. I promise you."

For the first time since waking up, a smile lit up her face. It was one of hope.

She put her lips to his once more, just a quick peck and pulled back with an even wider grin then settled into his arms.

Chase groaned. "What's a few days? An eternity ." he thought, bringing her as close to him as possible.

**Ha,okay. I loved writing this chapter because...well Choey. xD **

**I was considering bringing in Dustin in the next chapter? What do you think? **

**I should have chapter five up either tomorrow night or Monday. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter two ways.**

_**READ THESE:**_

**First off, to the dearly departed Cory Monteith of Glee. You will always be remembered as the goofy,amazing man you were.**

**And secondly, to the reader whose cat died. I am so sorry for your loss! The death of a pet can be so hard but just remember that those we love never truly leave us. I am glad the last chapter made you feel better, love.**

**Ch.5**

* * *

The first of the occupants of Room 148 Maxwell Hall awoke at 8 a.m the next morning.

Logan Reese stretched as he stood from the couch, glancing over towards Chase Matthews and chuckled at the sight that met his eyes. His roommate was wrapped around Zoey Brooks, a soft smile on his face even in sleep.

His laughter stirred Quinn, who had taken Logan's top bunk the night before, and she looked at him curiously .

" What's funny? " she questioned with a yawn.

He pointed to the cuddling couple, a sly grin on his handsome features.

Quinn gave an 'aw' .

"It's about time!" she whispered, throwing her legs over the side of the bunk and hopping down, careful to not land on the still sleeping Michael.

" About time for what?" asked Lola as she sat up.

" Looks like Chase made his move last night. " Logan said, waggling his eyebrows.

Both girls snorted at the idea.

" Please, if anything, Zoey was the move maker. Chase is at least another year from confessing any. " Lola told him, rolling her eyes.

A newly awake Michael groaned.

" It is too early for us to be discussing the angst that is Choey. " He griped, aggressively fluffing his pillow.

" Dude, look at them. Looks like the angst is done with. " Logan told him.

Michael peered over the edge of Chase's bed , and a grin split his face.

" Well lookie there! " He crowed with a deep laugh. " Our boy has game after all! "

Quinn and Lola exchanged a look then simultaneously rolled their eyes .

Shortly after, Chase and Zoey's eyes opened .

His breath caught in his chest for a moment .

The sun's glare formed an almost halo around the blonde, hi-lighting her tan skin .

"Beautiful. " he whispered, stroking her cheek with his finger tips .

He forgot for a few seconds, the talk they had last night about waiting, and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

Zoey smiled in to it, returning the gesture once he pulled away.

" Woo! "

" Yeah! "

" Finally! "

" What took you so long? "

They jerked apart, Chase rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Chase!" Zoey gasped , jumping off the bed to kneel by his side.

" Are you okay? "

He winced while sitting up but nodded .

"Yeah, Zo. I'm fine. "

She helped him stand, eyes sparkling with both concern and amusement .

"_He is so adorable_. " she thought, mentally giggling to herself .

" Were you guys watching us sleep? That's a tad creepy. " Chase said, rubbing the back of his head.

" Are you two together? " Lola squealed, ignoring his question.

" What kind of question is that? Of course they are! " Quinn scoffed but then looked at them uncertainly. " Right? "

The two exchanged a look of apprehension , both unsure of what the other would say.

" Well? " demanded the ever impatient Logan.

" We are...going to discuss the probability of us being a couple. After we take care of this situation. " Chase hesitantly explained , looking to Zoey for approval.

"Right. What Chase said. " She told her friends.

Logan sighed dramatically. "So that is a yes? "

Before another word could be said, a gentle knock on the door caused a silence to fall on the room.

Chase grabbed Zoey around the waist, prepared to hide her.

"Chase." called a voice on the other side. " It's Dustin, are you guys in? "

Zoey's breath hitched. _Dustin ._

" Uh... yeah buddy. Give us a minute, we're just waking up . " Chase called, releasing her reluctantly.

He shuffled over to the door , only slightly pulling it open to see if Andy was anywhere in sight, and pulled Dustin through the narrow opening then shut the door.

" Have you seen Zoey? I kept calling her all last night and- " the boy stopped talking once he saw his sister standing in the middle on the room. " Zoey! " He zipped passed Chase and threw his arms around his sister .

" Hey , what's wrong kiddo ? "

" I was worried. You weren't answering you phone, or your door. I couldn't find Quinn or Lola . Andy didn't even know where you were-"

" Andy? Dustin, you didn't tell him you were looking here did you? " Zoey asked , her tone clearly panicked .

" Well no or he would have came here himself . "

" You can't tell him where I am. "

" Why not? "

She looked at her friends for help . He was her little brother and though he may be eleven, she wanted to protect him as much as possible . How was she suppose to explain ?

Then an idea struck her.

" Dustin , do you remember Kyle ?"

The boys nose wrinkled thought . " Aunt Lydia's ex boyfriend? Sure . "

" Do you remember why they broke up ? " His sister asked .

" Mom just said that he was mean to Aunt Lydia . But I knew that wasn't it. "

" Why ? "

" She came to live with us and she was all bruised up . What does this have to do with -? " Dustin paused as it dawned on him . " He's hitting you ? "

Zoey nodded , wiping at the tears that formed in her eyes.

Her little brother's lip quivered slightly then stabled.

"You have to leave then! He'll find you just like Kyle found Aunt Lydia! "

" It won't get that bad , Dustin . I promise ! Aunt Lydia's mistake was not telling the police . "

" What happened to your Aunt ? " Michael asked .

The Brooks siblings shared a glum look before the eldest began to explain.

" Lydia is our Mother's younger sister. Only about nine years older than me. " Zoey told them. " She had a boyfriend name Kyle all throughout high school , they even went to the same college. Everyone thought that they were the perfect couple until she started coming home with bruises on her wrist and arms. I was only about ten at the time, Dustin was six . "

Chase felt a shiver go down his spine . It was almost like history was repeating itself.

" She came to live with us during the summer after she had him arrested. He got out on bail , and tracked her to our house in Louisiana . Dustin was out with Mom and Dad , I stayed at home with Lydia that day. We were making lunch when he broke in. He locked me in the hall closet , and kidnapped Aunt Lydia . My parents found me thirty minutes later when they finally got home. A neighbor had seen Kyle dragging Lydia into his car and called the police . He is rotting away in a jail cell and Lydia is in England living under a different name . "

" Why did she change her name ? " Lola asked .

" His family is just as crazy as him . " Dustin told them .

" They swear on his innocence . " Zoey elaborated .

" Well , Dustin I can promise you. I won't let anything happen to your sister . " Chase swore. " We are going to call your parents now actually. "

The younger Brooks nodded , assured that the bushy haired boy was telling the truth .

" Alright but I need to get going. If Mom and Dad are coming in , Jack and I need to clean our room! " He announced. He gripped his sister around the waist once more , then bound out the door .

Zoey rolled her eyes at the boy then turned to her friends .

" Time to call the 'rents ? " Michael asked with a waggle of his eyebrows .

Everyone gave him a look .

" 'rents' ? " Lola questioned with her face scrunched up .

" Yeah , like parents. Its how all the cool people say it. " He told them with a shrug .

" Ha. No they don't . " Logan chuckled , punching Michael's arm lightly .

" Yeah uh... I should call them . Do you still have my phone? " She asked .

Michael dug into his pockets , producing the pink phone and handed it to her .

She hesitated , her thumb hovering over the dial pad . How was she supposed to tell her parents about all of this ?

Walking to sit on the couch, she took a deep breath and hit speed dial two ,pushing speaker .

After three rings there was an answer .

" Zoey ? " a woman's voice spoke .

" Hey Mom . "

" Hi sweetie! How are you ? "

" I'm ... listen , Mom is Dad there with you ? "

" Of course , honey . We are at Great Aunt LuLu 's house . " called a male voice . " What 's wrong ? "

" When can you get to PCA ? " Zoey questioned , trying to ease in to the conversation .

" Why ? Zo , talk to us. "

" Mom , Dad ... I told you about Andy , right ? "

" Your boyfriend ? Yes , over Christmas break . Zoey , what is this about ? "

As strong as Zoey was , hearing her parent's clear concern broke her . She covered her mouth to cover a sob .

Within in a moment Chase had taken the phone from her while pulling the girl onto his lap.

" Mister and Mrs Brooks ? " he spoke .

" Chase ? " Mrs. Brooks questioned , knowing her daughter's best friend's voice .

" Yes ma'am , it is me . "

" Where is Zoey ? " Mr . Brooks asked .

"She is right here , sir . She is too upset to speak . "

" Please tell me Dustin is okay . "

" No- I mean yes , he is fine . This is about Zoey . "

" Well ? " Her parents were growing impatient .

" Andy White , her boyfriend , has been abusing her . "

There was rustling on the line for a moment , indicated they dropped the phone.

" Hello ? "

" Tell her we'll be on the next flight out to California . "

* * *

**A.N : And there is Chapter five, my dear readers. **

**Here are some Review replies for you lovelys! **

_**Gemz97: Thank you! ^^ I am glad you enjoy this!**_

_**LoganxDana4ever : Aw , thank you! ^^ It means a lot!**_

**Next update should be on Thursday or Friday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hello once again, my loves ! Ready for the next exciting installment ? :) I am really sorry about the very dialouge-y chapter five . It wasn't my best but you were all so very kind. **

**This chapter is going to be kind of a filler but it is necessary for reasons. xD As you guys know, this is slightly AU so some details have been altered.**

**:3 **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

With the reassurance that her parents would soon be by her side , Zoey seemed to return to herself. While Michael and Lola went to gather snack foods from the student store , the rest of the gang sat on Chase's bed locked in a game of Would Ya Rather.

"Okay , Logan!" Zoey giggled . "Would you rather...lick the bottom of Mr. Bender's shoe or eat a snail?"

"Gross! Bender's shoe. Snails are disgusting!"

"Yeah, but have you seen his shoes?" Chase joked.

The other three teens laughed.

"Alright,Chase. Would you rather dye your hair green for the rest of your life or walk around in nothing but your underwear for a week. " Logan asked.

"Underwear, no question. My hair looks enough like a bush already. "

"True that." Michael chuckled,walking into the room with Lola behind him. She flicked the lock.

Michael placed a bag in the middle of the bed. "There we go. Our basic needs : a pack of Blix,cheesy puffs,chocolate, six large cookies and grapes."

"We even stopped by Burrito Ring and got a few more substantial items." Lola added , dumping the contents of a brown paper bag on to the bed. Twelve individually wrapped tacos piled at the center.

"Wow! You two went all out!" Zoey commented,eyes wide.

"Yeah, well we used Logan's credit card." Lola said flashing the shiny piece of plastic.

"Hey! How'd you get that?"

The only reply he got was a quick wink.

"Have we decided what we'll do about today?" Quinn asked, reaching for one of the tacos.

"Well...I guess you and Lola will have to leave at some point. Michael will walk you back to your dorm with his backpack so he can 'study' with you but he'll really be bringing me clothes and stuff." Zoey told them.

"And until then?" Lola questioned.

"We could always watch a movie. Dad sent me that new comedy Teenagers." Logan suggested.

"Teenagers? That isn't even in theaters yet!"

"Yeah,I know." He grinned cockily.

"We'll leave after the movie." Quinn decided.

"And if you run into _him_?" Chase prompted.

"Haven't seen Zoey since this morning when Quinn and I left to come hang out with Michael and Logan." Lola answered.

"And where am I?"

"Visiting your parents for the weekend,they are in town."

"Thankfully we have a connecting bathroom this year so I don't have to go sneaking around to pee." He joked.

The other five teens rolled their eyes at his joke. Chase would be Chase, no matter the situation.

They all moved to the "living room" area of the dorm where the couch ,arm-chair and entertainment system were.

Logan, Quinn and Lola sat on the couch,with Michael at their feet. Chase settled into the arm-chair with Zoey on his lap and propped the his feet on the ottoman.

The movie was funny. Enough to distract them from the past days events. They all laughed together, like they would have over six months ago. A certain degree of normalcy began to seep its way in half way through the movie. In those two hours, they were just kids hanging out. Not friends trying to protect each other.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when the end credits rolled out and with them Zoey's roommates and Michael.

Lola and Quinn hugged her goodbye, neither truly wanting to leave.

"We'll be back in the morning,okay?" The latina told her, the concern she held very apparent.

"I'll send Curly Sue back with Michael." Quinn added.

"Curly Sue?" Chase asked. Wasn't that Zoey's nick name for him?

"Yeah, the bear with an afro you won me at the PCA carnival after I gave you Geoffrey the Giraffe."

"She sleeps with him every night." Lola announced.

Zoey flushed bright pink.

Chase was genuinely shocked. "Why?"

"Because he smells like you and it helps her sleep." Quinn answered.

The blonde's blush grew darker. She wasn't exactly ready for Chase to know the extent of her feelings but there were her roommates , blabbing them.

"Okay,time for the drama queen and scientist to go! Michael, get them out of here." Zoey urged.

The three left smirking and snickering.

Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders,pressing her to his side.

"If it makes you feel better,I hold Geoffrey when I miss you. Which is nearly every night. " He admitted.

"Aww!" she cooed , wrapping her arms around his torso. "You're sweet."

"Sweet is my middle name."

"I thought it was Bartholomew?"

"Shh...don't tell people."

Zoey chuckled and released him.

"So, what do you two love birds want to do? " Logan asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ah,well. What do you guys usually do on Friday nights? Aside from hanging out with Quinn and Lola."

Logan thought for a moment. If the guys weren't with the girls,they usually were talking about them. It was sad, really. The three girls of Room 101 had kind of become the only people at PCA the boys cared to hang out with. Of course,they had other friends but none that knew them as well as Lola,Quinn and Zoey. He would never admit that though.

"Just guy stuff. Nothing you'd find interesting, Brooks."

Zoey scoffed.

"What do you do?"

"Uh,well...before _him_, the girls and I would just sit around talking. "

The mention of Andy White brought things back to reality for Chase. She was still very much in danger and he needed to talk to Logan about how they would handle Andy if he were to show up and find Zoey. To do that, he had to get rid of her for a few minutes.

"Hey,Zo. I bet you are really ready for a shower,yeah?"

"Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?" She joked .

"Not at all. " He said with a gentle smile. "But I think the hot water will help relax your muscles. "

"You're right. Do you have any clothes I can wear until Michael gets back with my things? I'd wait but I don't think I can deal with my hair being all gross for to long."

"Yeah, let me get you some of my things." His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Zoey wearing his clothes. He grabbed his favorite shirt, a light blue **The Beatles** t-shirt , and a pair of dark blue checkered pajama pants.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as he handed her the clothing. She turned on her heels and walked into the small connecting bathroom.

Thankfully, their bathroom was very similar to her own. The facets all worked the same and they even had their towels in the same place she did. She put her dirty clothes in a pile by the door and jumped into the stall.

She let the hot water pour over her, carrying her worries down the drain as she scrubbed her hair with Chase's **Suave** shampoo. It was part of his unique smell and it calmed her.

Something was nagging at her however. Since telling her friends about her aunt , there was a gnawing in her gut. A lot of things were similar about Andy and Kyle. They had started out as wonderful,loving boyfriends. Both with rumors circulating about previous relationships in which they abused other girls. That wasn't all though . Deep inside she knew that.

They looked alike. This thought hit her like one of Andy's punches.

_She sat with Andy in his room, pouring over pictures of him when he was much younger._

_A familiar face popped up in several but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had seen him._

_"Hey,who is this? He looks familar." She asked him,tilting her head._

_"That's my cousin, we call him Bubba so I don't really know his first name." He answered._

_"Hmm...maybe he just has one of those faces,you know? The kind that is really common."_

_"Maybe."_

Zoey broke from the flashback with a sob.

It all made sense now.

* * *

**A.N: Dun Dun Dun! :D Hopefully you guys caught that! xD What do you think?**

**I'd like to thank you all for the support! ^^ It's fantastic ,thank you so much!**

**Also, if any Shane Dawson fans are reading this you'll notice a reference to him xD I was listening to Superluv while writing this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey! :) So,this chapter is really going to kick us in to over drive. I think. I write these without much planning, kind of fly by the seat of my pants but it flows better that way.**

**Enjoy or don't! xD**

**Ch.7**

When the shower turned on and they were sure Zoey couldn't hear them, Chase and Logan began to formulate a plan.

It was simple but would be effective in ensuring Zoey's safety.

After they had finished their discussion, the water cut off. This puzzled Chase because Zoey was known for her near thirty minute showers. She had only spent ten.

She quickly excited the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel on her head .

Chase smiled as his eyes roamed from her feet to her face. He could get used to seeing her in his clothing, there was something almost domestic about it. His bliss,however,ended as soon as his eyes met hers.

Panic hit him in a wave and he was on his feet in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, making his way to her side.

Her brown eyes were wide with fear , as though she had seen a ghost.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Zoey began to speak.

"One day, before he started being _aggressive, _Andy let me look at one of his family photo albums. I saw someone who looked familiar in a lot of the pictures but he claimed to not know his name, that it was his cousin. " By this point , she was shaking.

"Who was it? " Logan asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Kyle."

"Your aunt's ex-boyfriend? Andy is Kyle's cousin? "

Zoey nodded.

" This is bad." Logan stated.

"So bad." Zoey agreed.

"Didn't Dustin say his family is just as crazy as him? What did he mean by that?" Chase asked, anxiously.

"They've threatened just about every single person in our family. It kind of slowed down about a year after Kyle went to jail but sometimes we still get phone calls, not matter how many times we change our numbers . "

" Do you think this is a ploy for revenge? "

"It's very possible. "

Zoey's phone rang then,out of the blue.

Without thinking or looking at the screen,she answered it with a "Hello".

"Zoey?" came the voice of her little brother. He sounded upset.

"Hey Dustin,what's wrong?" she asked, face scrunching together in concern.

"Where are you?" he spoke hesitantly.

"The same place I was earlier, with Chase and Logan. Why? "

There was a rustling on the other end, accompanied by a cry of pain.

"Dustin!" Zoey cried.

"You little whore." growled a voice that most certainly did not belong to her brother.

A chill coursed through her body at the tone that she knew all too well.

"Leave my little brother alone,Andy! He has nothing to do with us!"

"Andy?" Chase barked, grabbing the phone and pressing it to his ear.

A dark chuckle sounded through the speaker.

"You're right. Ready or not,Zoey. Here I come."

"Listen here, you psycho-"

"Tsk,tsk. Chase, didn't your mother teach you any manners? Like not screwing a girl who has a boyfriend? You're next, Matthews. You can count on that."

The line went dead.

"We need to get her out of here." He told Logan,sharply.

"No,we need to stay put and call campus security." His roommate insisted. "If we leave, we could endanger everyone on campus. Just call Mike,tell him to keep the girls in 101 and have CoCo lock up Fulton Hall. We'll barricade the doors until security gets here."

Chase gave a look of shock. When had Logan became the sensible one? Probably around the time Zoey's well-being became a concern.

"You're right. Get a hold of the Security guards" He said, turning quickly to Zoey. "I need you to promise me something."

"It depends on what it is." She responded ,suspicious of her best friend.

"If he gets here before the PCA Officer does,you'll run. Don't worry about me, just take off and don't look back. "

"No. I won't do that." She told him.

"Yes,you will." He asserted.

"I won't. Chase, this is my fight! "

" I don't care. I told you I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe, didn't I? This is me doing that."

" I am not leaving you."

"That won't be an issue." Logan called from the other side of the room, where he had called for security.

"Why?" Chase questioned.

"Apparently Jack, Dustin's roommate, managed to call for help using their room phone without Andy noticing. The Officers caught him as he was running out of the dorm. Dustin told them everything, Zoey but they'll have to ask you a few questions. Officer Sheldon from the local police was visiting campus and is on his way over.

Relief flooded through her body. They had him. He couldn't hurt her friends or her brother.

_Dustin._

"Did he say if Dustin is okay? What happened?" she asked , nearly frantic.

"I didn't think to ask." Logan answered regretfully.

She had involved her brother in all of this, exposed him to a kind of violence he should never have to know. Zoey would never forgive herself for that.

A small sob escaped her lips much like it had when she was in the shower.

Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the couch.

The Police Officer came and went after a few hours of questions.

Who was he to Zoey?

When had the abuse started?

Why hadn't she reported it?

Would she like to press charges? ( "Yes,yes she would." Chase had answered for her.)

He also took pictures of Zoey's injuries as evidence against Andy. Logan left the room for that, claiming he was going to go pick up dinner from Sushi Rox. ( "My treat." he had told them.)

"Is Dustin okay?" She asked Officer Sheldon, her voice shaking.

"Your little brother is fine, Miss Brooks." he replied before tiping his hat and walking from the room.

Chase, who hadn't left Zoey's side, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That wasn't so bad,huh?"

"I suppose not. I'm just glad it is all over. "

"Me too, Zo."

"Err...can I still stay here? Just one more night. I don't think I'm ready to sleep alone."

"Of course. Stay as long as you want. Wherever I am, you are always welcome. " Chase told her.

Michael walked in at that moment, duffel bag full of clothing.

He stopped, feeling the tension that still lingered in the room.

"What happened?" he asked with panic in his eyes.

As Chase explained the situation,including the new bit of information about the relation between Kyle and Andy, that panic became relief.

"Good, He'll rot in prison with that cousin of his. "

"Don't be so sure of that." spoke a voice from the doorway.

The teens turned their heads to see who it was.

A woman in about her late twenties entered their room with a soft smile.

She was a blonde, the same color as Zoey's hair, with tan skin and sparkly brown eyes. She could easily pass as her older sister, Chase thought. She was taller, though. Slightly more thin,too.

Zoey herself gaped at the new arrival. She hadn't seen this women for years but she would know her anywhere.

"Hello,Zoey." the woman greeted.

"Aunt Lydia."

**A.N: Okay,okay kind of a boring chapter, I guess. But trust me this is not the end of Andy. Or is it? You'll find out in the next chapter! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: So we'll be wrapping this up in a few chapters. ( Three more to go,I think! ^^) I've already gotten other ideas lined up for more Zoey 101 fanfiction if you guys are up for it? Kind of a fluffy chapter so if you are looking for angst you won't find it here.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**Ch.8**

* * *

Zoey stood suddenly, frozen in place, before throwing herself into her aunt's arms.

"How are you here? You're suppose to be in England." Zoey mumbled into her shoulder.

"No,sweetie. I had Hazel and David tell you that so you would so there would be an excuse for why I didn't visit." Lydia responded, referring to Zoey's parents by their first names.

Her niece pulled away, looking as though she had been slapped.

"Then , where have you been?"

"Here, in California."

"All of this time?"

"Yeah,Zo. I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"I had to protect myself,Zo. But I am here now. " She said, running a hand downs her niece's face.

"I've missed you." Zoey whimpered, holding back tears as she stared at her aunt.

Lydia simply smiled, then turned to look at the two boys.

"Who are these handsome young men,Zoey?" she asked playfully. "Hi, I'm Lydia Evans."

Zoey looked over her shoulder at her guy friends and grinned.

Michael introduced himself , followed quickly by Chase.

"I'm Chase, Zoey's..." He paused, considering his next words. Best friend,certainly but much more than that as of the last twenty-four hours. They hadn't talk labels yet.

"He's my best friend and hopefully soon to be boyfriend." Zoey finished for him.

He stared at her for a moment before his face broke into a goofy grin.

Lydia studied him closely, smirking for some reason unknown to him.

"He reminds me of Tucker." She told her niece, smirk softening into a smile.

Zoey cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Yeah,I can see it. " she mused.

Tucker Riley had been Lydia's best friend throughout school. The entire family loved him,including Zoey who has taken to calling him "Uncle Tuck" when she was around five years old. Kyle was always incredibly jealous of the friendship and did whatever he could to put a strain on it. Eventually it had worked. When time had come to choose colleges, rather than taking the full ride to her dream college of NYU with Tucker, Lydia had chosen to attend LSU with Kyle. She still regarded it as the worse mistake of her life.

Zoey hadn't seen Tucker since the summer before kidnapping incident. She recalled him bending eye level to her, smiling at her with a lop-sided grin that was similar to Chase, and brushing his long brown hair from his eyes.

_"Listen,Zo. I'm going to be gone for a while."_

_"Where are you going, Uncle Tuck?"_

_He tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear._

_"Well,I'm going to college."_

_"Aren't you going to LSU with Aunt Lydia? That is only three hours away so you could come see me!" she said hopefully._

_A fleeting look of heart-break crossed his face._

_"No,sweetie. I am going to New York."_

_"But you love Aunt Lydia! You've got to be with her!" she cried._

_"This again." He tsked. "Zoey,we've been over this. Aunt Lydia is with Kyle. You have to accept that."_

_"I don't like Kyle! He is a big phoney! "_

_Tucker chuckled drawing the nine-year old in for a tight hug. _

_"You be good,okay?"_

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand. She truly was re-living her Aunt's life. Only this time, she wouldn't let the good guy slip away.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?" Zoey questioned.

"Your mother told me what happened. Once she told me who your boyfriend was, I knew right away. I've come to warn you,Zo."

Chase froze.

"Of what?" Michael asked, noticing the tension return to Chase's body.

"Kyle has been out on parole for six months . I think he and his family have hatched some sort of revenge plan that includes you. You did help put him away."

"You did?" Chase's eyes nearly popped from their sockets.

"I did." She told him shyly. With her parent's consent, Zoey had taken the stand against Kyle at only ten years old.

He groaned. This wasn't even close to being over.

Zoey rubbed his arm in a comforting motion.

"We are going to handle this better than I did, Zo. I am so sorry to have started all of this." Lydia spoke, eyes showing her internal agony.

"You didn't start this. _He_ did. The moment he chose to lay a hand on you. " Chase assured Zoey's aunt.

She smiled at him in an almost nostalgic way.

"_Oh Tucker. I miss having you around." _she thought, hoping the longing wasn't clear on her face.

"You are a sweet boy, Chase. I am glad my niece has you."

"If anything, , I have her." He said, his oh so in love smile prominent on his face.

Zoey's heart melted and she gave a sweet giggle.

Michael made fake a gag of disgust.

"Do I sense some jealousy?" Chase asked with a false gasp.

"Har har! " Michael responded, sarcasm thick in his tone.

Logan came in suddenly, carrying a bag from Sushi Rox.

He was introduced to Lydia and even offered to share his rather large order of sushi with her to which she politely declined

She sat with the three teens as they at their meals, sharing cute stories of she and Zoey.

"I was nine years old when Hazel got pregnant with Zoey and I was so excited to be an aunt. I actually chose her middle name." She informed the room.

Her niece groaned.

"What _is _your middle name?" Logan asked.

Even Chase had wonder this. She'd never told him because he'd never thought to ask.

Zoey mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"Its Blossom."

"What is Blossom?"

"My middle name. I'm Zoey Blossom Brooks."

Chase chuckled at her admission. The name certainly fit.

"Blossom? As in The Powerpuff Girls?" laughed Logan.

"No, as in Blossom Russo played by Mayim Bialik." Lydia piped in with a giggle.

Zoey was bright pink with embarrassment. Chase noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Hey, it is better than Bartholomew."

And she had to agree with that.

Lydia stayed a little while longer, excusing her self around 8 p.m. She hugged Zoey goodbye, telling her that after she picked up her sister and brother-in-law from the airport in the morning that she would be back at PCA.

The teens cleaned up their trash before deciding to play a few rounds of video games then went to bed.

Michael's snores filled the room within minutes of him laying down.

Zoey giggled softly, settling into Chase's side.

His heart soared as her warmth seeped through his night-shirt.

"Chase?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked at the same level.

"Do you think we should talk about us now? "

"Now? Like now?"

"No time like the present." she answered. He could feel her shrug.

" Did you mean what you told your aunt? When you introduced me, I mean. That you hope I'll be your boyfriend. "

" I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Chase." She told him with a sigh. "Look, maybe I should explain a few things to you. "

"That would be nice."

"This may be harder than I thought. " She let out a breath before launching into the explanation.

"I'll put this as simply as I can ; I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. You fell off your bike right as I fell for you. Dad knew it,too. He'd never seen me look at anyone the way I did you. I ,however, didn't figure out what I was feeling until it was too late. You were already my best friend and I just couldn't ruin that so I never told you. Until now, I guess. "

She listened for his response, anxious to know what he thought.

"Oh my god..." he muttered. Then his lips were on her's in a frenzied kiss unlike the ones from before. She didn't just like him, _Zoey Brooks loved him._ Most importantly, it was mutual.

Nothing else mattered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth not even the thoughts that flicked through his mind.

Air? Who needed oxygen!

Logan and Michael who?

Chase only cared about the girl in his arms.

Sadly, unlike what he had believed, they did need air.

When they broke apart, tears were rolling down both of their faces.

"Please tell me this isn't just a dream. " He begged.

"If it is, I don't ever want to wake up." She said.

Chase began to trail kisses from her face to her collarbone, whispering one word.

"Mine."

And she was.

* * *

**A.N: So...it is a few hours late but I tried as hard as I could. Thank you for all of the feed back!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I am tired (I've only has ten hours of sleep all weekend) and my word processor is acting up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter Nine, things are heating up with Zoey and Chase ;D This chapter will most be romance heavy with a funny little scene near the end and then a twist! ^^**

**To ****DefenderofOxygen: ****Your review has inspired a scene in this chapter. :D**

**Oh and the guest who asked if Chase meant "mine" the way Andy would, the answer is not at all! I meant for him to say it in a way that conveyed his relief that Zoey was finally his and I think Zoey would get that. Chase would never, ever in a million years hurt Zoey. :) **

**Btw,I have a twitter for this fanfiction account so if you want news about each story and when you can get updates follow MadamSopranoFF :)**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 9**

The dark of night covered PCA's campus, the moonlight minimum tonight. It was just what the creeping figures near Maxwell hall needed.

"She isn't leaving tonight." said the first, arms crossed over his chest.

"That is obvious." sneered the other, with a roll of her eyes.

"The boy can't protect her forever."

"He is doing a pretty good job of it!"

"We'll lure her away eventually. They'll start to feel safe . "

"I don't see why we don't just take her! The dorms aren't that secure! "

"Be paitent, Rebecca. Just because you screwed up our plan in it's early stages-"

"Don't you dare blame that on me, Kyle! I had no idea their connection was that deep." the brunnette stomped her foot.

"It doesn't matter, now. We'll wait. "

***Inside Room 148***

He was still awake, staring at the half-asleep girl in his arms with a tired smile on his face. He ran his fingers through her blonde locks, curling the strands and releasing them.

"Chase?" she mummered, eyes closed.

"Yeah, Zo?"

"Go to sleep."

" I can't ."

"Why not? "

"I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone." He told her.

One of her eyes peeked open to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

" Close your eyes, babe. " He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She obliged, shutting them tightly.

He curled around her, a protective arm thrown over her.

And he finally slept.

The next morning, the sun rose into the sky.

The occupants of Room 148 awoke with it and jumped out of bed suprsingly earlier.

More than likely the Brooks parents would want to see were their daughter was staying. (Chase wasn't going to let her go so soon.)

Logan and Michael set to work on cleaning the room as Zoey dressed in the bathroom.

Chase, who had yet to get out of bed, stared up at the ceiling grinning like an idiot.

"Man, what is up with you? Smiling like you've won the lottery." Michael chuckled.

"I kind of have. " He said, not looking his best friends way.

Zoey chose that moment to exit the bathroom with a matching smile.

Chase beamed, reaching out for her.

She jumped on the bed and into his arms.

He kissed her, a long meaningful kiss on the lips.

His roommates gaped at the sigh of affection.

"Whoa! Still not use to that." Michael chuckled.

"I will never get use to that." Logan shuddered.

Not breaking from the kiss, Zoey took a small pillow and launched it at Logan's head.

"Hey!"

"That's my girl." Chase said, pulling away slightly.

Thirty minutes later, the four were on their way to Room 101 to meet up with Lola and Quinn before Zoey's parents arrived.

The girls weren't exactly awake but begrudgingly got out of bed.

"Why are you here so early?" whined Lola, throwing on her yellow silk robe over her mix-matched pajamas.

"Uh- Lola...it is like eight in the morning." Zoey chuckled, flopping down onto her bed.

The actress simply sent her a glare.

Chase took a seat on the end of Zoey's bed next to her.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" He asked, resting a hand on Zoey's knee.

"Sleep." snapped Quinn.

"I need to pee." Zoey announced, sitting up.

Chase laughed at his girlfriend's ( a thrill went through his body at the word) bluntness. She never was one to be shy.

She told them she would be right back, taking off out the door and down the hallway.

The others, in her absence, began to discuss the night before.

"So after Lydia left, we played video games and went to bed." Chase told Lola and Quinn.

"And then he ignored his natural need for air in favor of playing tonsil hockey with Zoey for around thirty minutes. " Michael piped in.

"Dude, I was kissing the girl I've been in love with for almost three years. Oxygen wasn't exactly important to me in the moment."

"Oxygen should _always _a priority." Quinn said nearly sounding offended.

"Quinn, it was a-"

"Without it, all living things would wither and die in the blink of your eyes! " She was truly horrified by his exaggeration.

"Okay, I get it. Oxygen is numero uno from now on! " Chase said, a little terrified.

A scream erupted through out Fulton Hall, echoing in Chase's mind. It sounded like...

"Zoey!" cried the five teens in unison, all standing.

They all sped from the room, Chase in the lead.

He looked around the hall. No sign of her.

Lola burst in to the bathroom, nothing.

Michael, Logan and Quinn had taken off into the lounge.

They shouted her name, searched high and low but Zoey was no where to be found.

"If this is her idea of a joke-" Quinn choked out, pausing when she caught sight of something shiny on the carpet by the double doors.

She bent over, picking it up carefully.

By this time, Chase and Lola had joined the others.

"What's that you are holding, Quinn?" Lola asked, dread filling her gut.

The scientist turned, her face contorted in anguish as she revealed a single key with red hearts and a rhinestone 'Z' attached to a broken chain.

**A.N: And there it is! Chapter Nine :) Kind of short but I wanted to get it moving.**

**Follow my Twitter if you want news on Chapter by Chapter progress of my stories ^^ MadamSopranoFF. Family Matters Chapter Two should be up in a few days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Alright, here we go with Chapter 10! It looks like this story will go a little longer than I originally planned ! :3 **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch.10**

Lydia Evans' hands gripped the wheel of her silver 2007 Chevy Impala. Her sister and brother-in-law had called an hour before she was supposed to pick them up to tell her they had landed early so they would just meet her at PCA.

As she pulled onto the long drive way that led to the school what she thought was a security guard stopped her. She gave a sigh, running a hand through her blonde locks.

She rolled the window down, then began to dig through her purse for her I.D.

When she turned to look towards the guard but froze when she felt cold metal pressed to her neck.

"Don't scream. Unlock the doors and I won't shoot." whispered a voice. "Understand?"

She nodded, tentatively reaching for the unlock button.

The person jumped in the back seat , now pressing the gun to her temple.

"Drive forward. I'll give you instructions on when to turn. No funny shit. "

The words sent a chill down her spine. She had known who he was before he had even spoken.

"How was prison, Kyle ?" she asked, trying to hold in the sarcastic undertone in her voice.

" As observant as ever, Lydia. A quality your niece certainly didn't learn from you. " He responded with a chuckle.

" You son-of-a -"

"Tsk,tsk. Language, dear. "

"Where the hell is she? "

" You'll see. Take a left . "

* * *

Chase Matthews was in a panic, his breathing erratic as he sat on the floor with his knees to his chest.

He had failed her. He had made her a promise and didn't see it through.

_" I would do anything to protect you, no matter what." _

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

_" I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

He looked at the necklace in his grasp and the tears began to flow.

This wasn't fair. He had finally been able to openly show his affection for her, to hold her at his own will ( with her consent, however) and this happens.

He was going to find these sickos and when he did, a side of Chase that no-one had ever seen would be unleashed. He could feel the rage inside of him roar like a monster. They would pay for taking Zoey.

His best friend stood on the other side of the room, observing Chase from afar. Michael had to admit that in the hour since Zoey had been taken and they had talked to the police, he was becoming afraid of Chase.

And rightfully so.

* * *

Rebecca Martin circled the blonde on the ground of the storm shelter , eyes narrowed.

"Why isn't she waking up?" She demanded, turning to look at her cousin Andy.

"It's only been an hour. Whatever you injected her with must have been strong. " he replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"If she isn't awake by the time Kyle gets here, we are - "

" Just shut up, Rebecca. You are grating on my nerves. "

A groan fell from their captives lips, signaling that she was awakening.

Rebecca smiled wickedly.

"Well, lookie here. Morning ,sleeping Ugly. "

Zoey blinked, eyes adjusting to the dim light of the cellar.

"Rebecca? "

" Oh so you remember me? Well, good! "

" Yes, you are still a nutbag." Zoey growled, propping herself up on her elbows.

The details of her capture were fuzzy. The only thing she remembers is screaming after seeing...

Her thoughts trailed off as she looked quickly around the area. Sure enough there he stood, off to her left with a smirk on his face. _Andy_.

She scrambled to her feet, wobbling a bit.

"Mmm...smell that, Rebecca? That's fear. " Andy chuckled, stepping closer to his ex-girlfriend so that he hovered over her.

Zoey stiffened, not looking up from the ground.

"Get away from me." she commanded.

He laughed again, one of his rough hands sweeping a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. His callused fingers brushed her cheek and she shivered in disgust.

Chase's hands were soft but not in a feminine way. His touch held so much care and hesitance behind it.

Andy's did not.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, swatting his hand away. The thought of Chase brought back her fight. She would get back to him no matter the cost.

The same hand she had pushed off of her came back like a boom-a-rang and smack her across the face.

She held her stinging cheek, as tears brimmed in her brown eyes.

" I see a few days with Matthews has given you your attitude back. We'll fix that. "

Before she could respond, the rickety door to the entrance opened and two people came down the stairs.

When her Aunt Lydia's face came into view, Zoey nearly cried tears of joy.

Then when the second person revealed themselves all of her joy ceased.

Kyle walked behind Lydia, a gun pressed to her temple.

"Hello Zoey. My haven't you grown up. " he sneered. "Spitting image of your Aunt at that age I would say. "

" Go to hell." Zoey spat out.

" Hell? You wanna know hell? Hell is that place I was locked up in for six years because of you and your bitch of an aunt. " His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke, the gun moving to point her way.

Lydia ceased the window of opportunity, spinning and kneeing Kyle in the privates in one quick motion.

He gave a cry of pain and dropped the gun from his hand. She caught it before it hit the ground, swinging it towards Andy and squeezed the trigger as he took a threatening step forward.

The bullet hit his knee and he fell to the ground.

Lydia motioned for Zoey to come forward, the gun now pointed at Rebecca.

"Zoey, I want you to go. "

" But Aunt Lydia- "

"Go!" she demanded, pulling her niece by the wrist and backing up to the steps.

Zoey took off up the stairs behind her aunt, looking back only once.

Once she was above ground she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry it took so long! I've been sick for a couple of days! Also I apologize that this is so short. xD **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Hey guys! Well,I'm writing this on a Saturday night the day after my first week of school and my first week on the job. Wooo xD So my posting will have to** **every Sunday or so because I am taking like three AP classes o.e Anywho... Here is Chapter 11.**

**Ch.11**

Tucker Riley squinted as he looked up towards the sky. The California sun was baring down on him as he awaited the arrival of Hazel and David Brooks, as well as his once best friend.

He grew nervous at the prospect of seeing Lydia Evans again, it had be several years but he still felt the same way he had in their teen years.

Tucker was in love with Lydia. _Still._

As he waited, he allowed the memories to almost flow over him.

_"Lydia, can we talk?"_

_"Sure but uh...I have some news." _

_"Okay,well you first." he urged, smiling nervously._

_"You know Kyle, right?" she asked,hesitantly._

_"Yeah, the guy in our Chemistry class."_

_"Yes,him. He's my boyfriend now!" _

_"That's...great." Tucker said, feigning enthusiasm as his heart broke in two._

He had never trusted Kyle. Not as far as he could throw him, and to be frank, Tucker wasn't a strong guy so that meant he held little faith in his best friend's then boyfriend.

And rightfully so.

_Tucker paused, tilting his head to get a good angle on Lydia's right cheek._

_"Whoa! That's a nasty bruise!" he exclaimed, eyes wide._

_"Oh,that? Yeah. I walked into a door." She explained, quickly curtaining her face with her blonde hair._

_"Looks more like your were slapped." He joked._

_Her eyes lit up in terror. _

_"That's ridiculous."_

_"Calm down, I was kidding." He said, attempting to soothe her._

_But then everything seemed to click into place._

_"Is he hitting you?"_

He had been infuriated, said a few curse words for good measure and kicked a wall or two.

To be honest, the idea still enraged him.

And now history was repeating itself in the form of Kyle's cousin Andy and Lydia's niece.

Zoey.

Tuck smiled as he remember the tiny blonde who had clung to his leg when she first began to walk. He'd only been about eight at the time she was born but he remembered the little girl with blonde curly hair and brown eyes.

She called him Uncle Tucker, because he had been exactly that to her.

Zoey was the first to discover his love for Lydia.

_"Uncle Tucker?" Zoey had asked, one day while he babysat her. She was around seven at the time, making him only sixteen.. _

_"Yeah,Zo?" he called over his shoulder as he was washing dishes._

_"When did you fall in love with Aunt Lydia?"_

_Tucker paused, horrified. Was he so obvious that even a seven year old could tell?_

_"I'm not in love with-"_

_"Tucker,I wasn't born yesterday." Zoey sassed, continuing her coloring but rolling her eyes._

_He had to chuckle at that._

_"Was that sass?" he fake gasped, turning to look at her sitting at the kitchen table._

_She giggled. _

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures. TICKLE MONSTER!"_

_Zoey squealed, taking off out of the kitchen with Tucker behind her._

He smiled at the memory. She would be sixteen now, all grown up. He had a feeling though, that he would never see her as more than the seven years wise-cracker who had adored him.

As he thought about what seeing both her and Lydia would be like, he could hear footsteps pounding his way.

"Sir? SIR?" shouted a voice.

He turned his head to see a blonde teenager running up. Seeing her was like a punch to the stomach.

It was like looking at a photograph of Lydia nine years ago only he knew right away.

"Zoey?" He questioned, smiling crookedly.

The girl stopped in front of him, curious as to why he knew her name.

"Ah...you probably don't remember me but...I'm Tucker."

"Uncle Tucker?"

"Hey Kid."

She threw her arms around her around him, before pulling back quickly.

"There isn't time for this! Listen, he has Aunt Lydia. I just escaped but she stayed behind. We have to get help."

"He? Who He? Kyle?" Tucker choked up. _No._

Zoey nodded, biting her lip.

"Show me where they are."

**A.N: Okay so it is really short but I felt like I owed you guys something. Like I may or may not have stated above,I am in 3,count them 3, AP classes and I recently got a job so updates won't be frequent. I am off on Wednesdays,Thursdays,Saturdays and Sundays so I will try my best. In fact, after I finish my homework,I will update Family Matters.**

**I am so sorry.**


End file.
